The Ninja Marines
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: Okay, so in my last book, Nikki was, like, REALLY upset about her brother passing away in the military, so now, she wants to join the Marine group that he was in, so that she can avenge him, but how will Cole react to this sudden notion that his girlfriend wants to go through with? If ya'll haven't read my last book - 'Ninjago High-School', then you might be just a little confused.
1. Chapter 1

Okay ya'll, I'm back! 8D Ok, so yeah, I made my last book...some time ago...And at the end of it, I just ended the whole thing with a big cliffhanger. Now I know ya'll are probably mad about that, SO, I have decided to continue it...Also, here is a quick shout out to some authors that I like (if you're not in there, dont be offended please) - These authors are in order from MY favorite to least favorite (again, Please nobody be offended) - 1. ArwynAndCole 2. TombRaiderNinja 3. YellowBook 4. LlyraLives 5. WaffleGirl 6. KokoKringles 7. MasterDerp - Congrats other authors! Kk, time to go on with our story, now, so that some of you guys arn't confused, I will put down the last half of the chapter of my last book. :)

Nobody's P.O.V.

And so, the prom turned out to be a great time for everyone. Everyone was dancing with their dates, enjoying themselves, dancing silly, being complete morons (Jay and Kai), and so on. Lloyd FINALLY asked Natalie to dance with him...more like jump around like an idiot because of sugur rush, Kai appoved of Jay with Nya because now, he could care less sense he now knows what it's like to be in love, and Cole ACTUALLY admitted the scool year turned out better than he thought it would. Everybody danced to some pretty awesome songs like: Dynomite, Good Time, (A/N - and my favorite -) All Around The World, Gangman Style...which is when Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd all took over the dance floor. They even danced to the song - Renagade. Soon enough, the D.J.- (Hope, or rather liked to be called 'Song Of Hope' 8D ) - (A/N: 'Song Of Hope' is a really good author, please read her stories) played a slow song for everyone...It was 'High Way Dont Care', even if it didn't fit with the prom theme - FootLoose. During the song, the ninja decided to take their girlfriends outside to the courtyard, where there were small floating lanterns of many colors, some fire flies, and the beutiful moon light which gleamed through the lanterns making the whole scene EXTRA beutiful and romantic. They all danced with each other, just stairing into their partners eyes and feeling as if it they were all in their own magical dream. Right at the end of the song, everybody kissed their partners full on and theiir partners just returned it as well. At the end of the night, Lloyd and Natalie turned out to be the prom king and queen. Then when they all got home, Cole said, "Hey Nikki?" kind of nervously. "Yeah Cole?" She replied back. "I-I had s-something for you." He said pretty nervous. "No need to be nervous babe." She told him while pecking him on the cheek. "Ok. I just wanted you to have this...it's a promise ring." He told her, while holding out a gold ring. "Oh my gosh! Cole!" Nikki squeled. "Thank you so much!" She said, while hugging him and a kiss on his lips. "No problem." Cole said, while returning the hug and kiss. Then all the guys started saying things like - "Way to go bro." or just a 'thumbs up'...Although Jay was smiling like an idiot while video taping the whole thing with his phone. All their girlfriends just said "Awwwwwww." (TIME SKIP...1 HOUR LATER) Everybody was back at the girl's apartment and just talking about what happened through the whole night. "So, uh, Nikki. If you don't mind me asking, then how DID you meet Johnny?" Zane asked. "It's fine Zane," She said. "I met him at school, he acted really nice when he asked me out so I fell for him...after about a month I was walking down the street from a friends house LATE, and I passed an ally, looked in, and saw Johnny talking with some dudes. So I ran up to him asking 'what the heck are you doing out here in an ALLY this late?!'. That's when I noticed an empty beer bottle in his hand along with some sigrets and drugs in the other and he said 'What are you doin' in such a heavy coat girl!' 'What are you...' I trailed off. 'Com'n hon, it's too hot out for that.' He said, tugging at my coat. 'Hey!' I yelled and was able to get away with only...a few...scratches."..."Ever sense then, he's been on drugs and, thats why he's always so mean to new kids I guess." She finished. "Oh. Wow." Zane replied back. "wait, what do you mean you only came out with 'a FEW scratches'? Nya asked. "Well, look here." Nikki said, raising her hair up to show a HUGE gash on the back of her neck. "WHOA...WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Jay screamed out of wierdness. "And then theirs this one..." Nikki said, showing the upper part of her chest, making sure nothing...bad...showed. She made so they could only see a nasty scar there. "Uhh I thought you only said 'a few'?" Kai said. "I did, here's my last one." Nikki said, showing the back of one of her legs to reveal a small (battle) scar. Cole was just pretty speachless until finally he broke out saying, "Wow. And I thought I had it bad." "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "Look." Cole simply stated, while moving his bangs away, so that his left eye was no longer covered by them, and revealed a long, nasty, bloody scar - across the top of his eye brow - down to the tip of the bottom of his eye.- "That's why you always cover that eye." Jay, Lloyd, and Nikki all said in unison. "Ok then, here Nikki, this came for you today." Ashley said while handing her a piece of mail. "Thanks." She replied. Nikki opened up the mail from the table, and read - 'This letter has been adressed to Nikki Jones, and is a notification to tell you, that Logan Jones, of the 'USMC' (United States Marine Core) has passed away in battle. We are all dreadfully sory for your loss.' After Nikki read that, she immediantly dropped the letter and broke down into faint sobs/crys. "Whoa! You ok there girl?" Nya asked, while at the same time, Cole went over to comfort her. "H-here" Nikki shakily said while handing her the letter to read. After Nya and everybody else knew what the letter said, they all felt really sorry for her, sense they all knew how much she REALLY loved her brother. Nikki finally calmbed down and then Taylor asked, "So...What are you going to do now?" Nikki wiped away her last tear, stood up tall (looking strong) and said in a stern voice - "I'm going to join the Marines and avenge my brother."

**(A/N - Okay, now onto the present...Still 'Nobody's P.O.V.)**

"WHAT?!" All the boys and Nya yelled to Nikki. "You guys herd me, I'm going to join so that I can avenge Logan, and by doing that, I'm going to kill that no good, son of a -." She was cut off by Cole, who told her, "Ok, look, I know what's it's like to loose a loved one (A/N - His mom died, remember?) but I don't think you should just go join the army just like that!" "Cole, I have nobody left, my ma died of some kind a cancer, my pa died in prison, havn't even herd from my sis, in, like, FOREVER, and now Logan's gone too." She said, lowering her voice at the end. "Wait, why'd your dad die in prison?!" Jay said, breaking the silence. "DUDE SHUT UP!" Cole yelled over to him. "It's fine, he went to prison because of child abuse." Nikki replied, getting lost in her thoughts. _ _Nikki's Flash Back, 7 years ago, (9 year old Nikki) Raven (Nikki's sister) was playing hide and seek with Nikki and and some of their friends, when all of sudden she thought of an idea. (she was always getting Nikki in trouble for no reason) "Hey Nik! Look what I found! You can come hide here!" Raven yelled to her little sister while opening a cabinet, FULL of beer and other drinks. "Quick! Nik, get in!" Raven said, helping her sister in the cabinet. "You sure this is ok, Ray?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, of course." Raven replied, closing the door on Nikki so she would be hidden. Raven then ran to her dad and said "Hey Pa! I think there's a monster playing in your study!" "What were ya doin' in mi study in da fist place?" (A/N Words for their dad, supposed to be incorrect, cause he's drunk) "Oh, no Pa, I was just walking to my room, when Nikki said there was something there, then she tried to show but I refused, but then she started hurting me." Raven lied, then fake cried. Sure enough, her dad fell for it and went to find Nikki in the cabinet, dragged her out and beat her BAD, and finally said, "Nik, thats da last time, now get yer stuff and get!" while throwing a bag of her stuff at her, and shoving her out the door, with Raven looking a little sad at what she had done now. From then on, Nikki lived on the streets, as a bandit in deperite times, later on, she noticed her older brother walking in the market, they talked for a while, and made a plan to see each other at least twice a week, that is until he said he was joining the Marines. After that, she then found her friends: Taylor, the rich girl of the bunch. Natalie, the little goth girl of the bunch (eventually grew out of it). And Ashley, the 'strange' little run away orphan. They then all decided to get jobs, and pay for the apartment that they all share now._

_End Of Nikki's Flash Back__

(back to present)

All of a sudden, when they were all trying to collect themselves, there was a knock at the door, and then a certain, mid-night purple haired, red eyed, 18 year old girl came in, floating in mid air. Eveybody but Nikki, look scared, Nikki just hardened her expression at the girl. "Hey Nik, what's happing, my sis?" The girl said. "Hi Raven." Nikki said. Her sister had returned.

YAY! Raven's back, wait, is that good...or bad? :D And she apperntly has some new powers, as well as Nikki (spoiler alert!) XD Now please, read&review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

KK, This next chapter is going to have a liitle bit more about Nikki and her sister, Raven, so hold on tight...it's a long ride. ;) LOL

Nobody's P.O.V.

"What do you want, Raven?" Nikki said, kind of coldly, it's very rare for her to act like this. "What? You think that Logan dies, and I could care less?" Raven replied, sarcasticly. Nikki didn't say anything, just a grunt to her sister and then she stormed off to her room, followed by a door slam. "Sheesh! What's her problem?" Raven asked, plopping down to the couch. "It's nothing you need to worry about now." Ashley said. "Whateves." Raven replied. "Um, might I ask, what exactly are you wearing?" Zane spoke up. "What? You mean style?" Raven said. "Besides, I could ask ya'll the same thing, 'apple dumpling gang'. They all looked kind of dumbfounded at her, except for Cole, who was observing her strange outfit. Raven wore a ripped DARK (almost black) purple T-shirt that REALLY showed off her (big) clevage, torn black leggings with a navy blue skirt over them, a brown leather jacket, and some red sunglasses. "See something you like?..." Raven asked Cole. "_...I know I do_" She whispered in his ear while placing a finger under his chin. Cole regained himself (while slightly blushing), backed away from her and said, "Uh, I-I got to go see if Nikki needs help with anything." Then he dashed off towards Nikki's room. "_hmm, what a shame._" Raven whispered to herself.

Cole's P.O.V.

'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!' I mentally screamed. Oh well, I got to check on Nikki anyway. I knocked on her door, when I heard a slighly muffled 'Come in'. I came in to see her sitting on her bed, and staring at a picture of the two of when we were kids (remember the picture from my last book?) "You okay?" I said, sitting on her bed, next to her. "*sigh* I don't know" She said, setting the picture down on her dresser. "Look, I understand how you feel, 'bout you brother, but you don't have to join the millitary? Besides, you have to be eighteen to get in, you're only sixteen, going onto seventeen Nikki." I told her. "Cole, nothing is going to change my mind about joining, besides I can just lie about my age." She said, sprawling out on the bed. "Yeah but, I'm going to miss you when you leave." I told her, following her last move, maybe not such a good idea but, oh well. "How 'bout this, I'll stay here in Ninjago for one more week, then I'll leave for the Marines?" She said, turning, to face me. We were now only an inch away from eachother. "*Sigh* Alright then." I said. "Cole, how come you're acting so sad about this? I said 'I'll stay for one more week." She replied. I just sighed again. "You know I love you." She told me. I looked over at her with a look that said 'Prove it', she then pulled me by the shirt and kind of leaned me on top of her. My hands now on her (bare) hips, her right hand on my shoulder, her left playing with my hair...We REALLY shouldn't be doing this. (TIME SKIP...THE NEXT MORNING) It was the next day, I woke up REALLY tired. Guess it's 'cause I was kinda..._busy_...last night, heh heh. "*Yawn* Aww man, what time is it?" Nikki said, waking up beside me. I looked at her clock, "11:00 a.m." I told her. "Oh, wow, heh heh." Then there was a knock at her bedroom door followed by someones voice, "Yo, Nik! Taylor told me you got a gig tonight, and you got to get ready for it! Also, Cole, I know you're in there, and you friends left for home but they said they would see you at the girl's concert!" We heard Raven yell through the door. "Um, okay, thanks Ray!" We called back to her. "Well, I better get ready, and stuff, you know?" Nikki said, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Uh, yeah, um, me too." I said, getting up nevously.

Nobody's P.O.V.

**(TIME SKIP...TO THE GIRL'S GIG)**

The girls make up most of their songs, but this time, Nikki wanted to sing a 'special' song. The fans were cheering, while Nikki said, "Ok, people, tonight I want to sing a special song. As you all now know, I am leaving for a while, so I am going to sing my favorite song by Christina Perri. Hope ya'll like." The music then started up and Nikki began to sing.

_"Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But waching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday Waiting for you Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years... I'll love you for a Thousand more..._

_Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave_

_I will not let Anything take away What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath Every hour has come to this..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday Waiting for you Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years... I'll love you for a Thousand more..._

_All along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have died for a Thousand years... I'll love you for a Thousand more..._

_*Instumental*_

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years... I'll love you for a Thousand more..._

_All along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years... I'll love you for a Thousand more..._

_*Instumental all the rest the way untill end*_

Nikki finished her song, jumped off the stage and just full-on kissed Cole (sense he was in the front row). The crowd went wild.

WOO HOO! Well I thought that went pretty well. :) And, awww wasn't that song part just so sweet. (In case you didn't get it, the song was for Cole.) Please Review! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Kk, here's my next chapter, p.s. PLEASE check out my poll. :I

Nobody's P.O.V.

"That was awesome, Nikki!" All of Nikki's friends told her. "Nice, Nikki! Hey, you still want to catch that movie, 'Red Dawn'?" Cole asked. "Yeah, I'd love too." She replied. And they left to the movie theater. While Cole and Nikki were out on thier movie date, with the others, Raven decided to walk back to the apartment, but not before she took care of some...'important'...buisness.

Raven's P.O.V.

While the little 'apple dumpling gang' all went out to the movies, I decided I'd take walk home on my own, because I had wanted to pick up a...'certain'...gift. Now, seeing that it's mid-night, there's a BUNCH of thugs, gangs, etc. BUT, sense I'm Nikki's sister, we both got the same powers, well kind of...I got a few more, sense I'm the older of us. "Hey there, girly. Where you heading?" A gang member said to me, as I walked by. "Oh, no where in paticular," I said slyly. "Oops, my bad." I told him sarcasticly, freezing him in a block of ice. Hmm, what a sad, sad fool. Then another one came up to me saying the same thing, this time I just made him float in mid air. Stupid boys, when will they learn?. I finally arrived at my destination, walked inside, and was greeted by Mis. Neela, who knew everything-black-magic. "Ah, Raven. How nice to see you again, running low on spells again, are we?" Mis, Neela asked me. "Uh, yeah. You know where I can find a spell book, with that whole love-chanting thing?" I asked. She looked confused at first, but then finally said, "As a matter of fact, I do. Come with me, little RayRay." "Uh, yeah, don't ever call me that." "My apoligies. You know, legend has it, that if you chant this spell around someone you addmire, then they will love you back... Be warned though, if who you use it on, has THEIR true love make them expierence true happiness, then it will break the spell, so be carefull my dear." Mis Neela finally concluded. "Yeah, yeah, spell could break, be carefull, bla bla, true love, whatever. I got this, Mis. Neela." I said, paid her the money for the book, and ran off with it. "Ah kids, to be so young and foolish, heh heh. Be warned child." I heard Mis. Neela say before I ran out. 'What a wierd old lady.' I thought to myself. (TIME SKIP...BACK AT THE APARTMENT) I was reading through the spell book, that I bought from Mis. Neela, and was searching all around it for the right spell I wanted...although, there were a few others that might also come in handy, heh heh. Anyway, I finally found the one I was looking for, This will surley come in handy for Cole, but first, I got to wait untill Nikki's left for the Marines.

Cole's P.O.V.

Well get this, Nikki and I wanted to wach 'Red-Dawn', Jay and Nya went to see 'Twilight' (which I think Jay fell asleep on), Kai and Taylor watched 'Apocalipse Rising' (*sarcastic* niiiice Kai 'cause that's SO what girly girls like. :/) Natalie and Lloyd went to see 'Oz, The Great And Powerful' (Arn't they a little old for that?), and Ashley and Zane went to see 'The Internship' (LOL) and some how, never laughed, I get why Zane didn't, but why not Ashley? Oh well, it's not like she's a robot like Zane or anything...well...nah. Anyway, when we all got done waching our movies, we went back to the apartment and what was really wierd, was to see a stage, set up in the living room...? "Hey Raven, did you set this up while we were gone?" Ashley asked. "As a matter-of-fact, I did, Ash." She replied. "Why?" Zane asked. "'Cause I thought it'd be cool!" She said, silly like. "Ok then...Anyone else want to get a bite to eat?" Nikki said, heading for the kichen. "I'm making cake." She seductivly said, pointing her eyes my way. 'Oh dear God, please help me live through this.' I thought, but instead I just said, "I'll help you, Nikki." and I rushed off into the kichen with her.

Jay's P.O.V.

"LOVE BIRDS!" I yelled at Cole as he followed Nikki to the kitchen. Then all of a sudden we ALL heard them both say, "SHUT THE HELL UP JAY!...Besides you're a love bird with Nya!" "Pffftt, whatever." I mumbled, to no one in paticular, then I just stuck my middle finger up at them...which was a bad mistake, because after I did that, Cole ran up behind me and tackled me...That bastard. :\

Ok, now who all liked that part with Jay? I know I did, I thought it would be funny, also I don't include him enough...the reason he was like that, because he might have got a little drunk XD. Also, I won't be wrighting a whole lot, because...I'M ON VACATION! ;D Also, be sure to check out 'Fall Out Boy's' song - 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Nightcore)'. The're awesome...But not as awesome as 'Big Time Rush'! 3 Wach thier video for thier song 'Windows Down' in honor of summer vacation! YEAH-YUH! WOO HOO! I'M ON VACATION! AND I CAN'T STOP SAYING IT! XD


	4. Chapter 4

;;;;;( Awwww, I sad. I'm enjoying my vacation, (which my BEST friend came with me too, who I'm actually developing a crush on. It's Trey, from my poll,) and I brought my cousin with me...Trey asked her out...I've been rejected. ;;;( Ok, enough about my love life, on with the story, I guess. :/

Kai's P.O.V.

L.O.L! That was FUNNY with what happened to Jay! Not only did he get tackled down by Cole, with that whole 'smart-ass' comment, but Nikki used some unexpected spinjitzu on him! I can see why Cole likes her...She's a total Bad-Ass! And to top it off, Taylor was video taping ALL of this on her phone, while saying, "This is SO going on youtube AND facebook." "Yeah it is." I told her.

Ashley's P.O.V.

That whole thing with Jay was...Funny...I guess...?

Taylor's P.O.V.

This whole thing is soooo going on the internet.

Cole's P.O.V.

Jay!...That dumb-ass!

Nikki's P.O.V.

Jay!...That bastard!

Raven's P.O.V.

OMG! That was so funny with Jay! Oh, maybe now would be a good time for me to try out one of the spells I found. "Hey guys! I found out this really cool spell, that'll take us to any destination! Ya'll want to try it out?" I said, all hyper, after eating the cake, that Cole and Nikki made. "Yeah, alright. I'll go, how about you guys?" Kai said agreeing. Everyone but Nikki agreed, so I said, "Oh come on Nik! You scared that I'll go into one of your night-mares?" "No! I just don't trust YOU." She replied sharply. "Eh, oh well, grab on everybody." I yelled, as I grabbed everyone in a group-circle, chanted the spell, and zapped us out of here, and into my favorite place ever...Nikki's dreams... Yeah, I know, call me wierd, but her mind is so cool...Either that, or she just has a REALLY screwed up mind.

Nobody's P.O.V. (TIME SKIP...INSIDE OF NIKKI'S DREAMS/HEAD) [WARNING: LOTS OF DETAILING COMING UP]

"Raven," Nikki said calm at first, opening her eyes, "Where are we exactly?" still calm. "Oh...You know, just...In your head!" Raven said, acting silly. "Ray, I. Am going. To kill you!" Nikki yelled, and tried to tackle Raven, but was held back by Cole, who said, "Whoa, wait Nikki. This is...In your head?...And why do we all look REALLY different?" Cole was right, everyone looked totally different than what they normally do.

[How The Guys Look] Kai's hair was as spikey as always, only blond, his skin was WHITE, bright red bat-like-wings, his DARK red ninja scarf only covering up to his nose, a red band on his fore-head, a red hunters shirt with a brown sash on it, brown jeans, red boots, his eyes white, and a dark red sword.

Jay's hair was grey, pure white skin, bright blue bat-like-wings, his dark blue ninja scarf only covering up to his nose, a blue band on his fore-head, a navy blue marshalls shirt with a bright blue sash on it, black pants, brown boots, his eyes white, and a light blue sword.

Zane's hair was all shaggy and black, instead of skin he had a metallic body, grey/white metal robotic-wings, his white ninja scarf only covering to his nose, a white band on his fore-head, a white dress shirt, white/grey camo-pants, grey boots, light blue markings on his face, his eyes black, and a grey sword.

Cole's hair was also really shaggy/messy and was white, his skin really white, torn brown demon-like-wings, his black ninja scarf only covering to his nose, a black band on his fore-head, a black long sleeve coat with brown belt over it, black jeans, brown hiking boots, white eyes, and a dark brown sword.

(Lloyd almost looks gay :3) Lloyds hair was brown and long with one stran sticking up, white skin, small aqua cupid-like-wings, green ninja hood covering his nose, green band over his head, green t-shirt with lime details and aqua jacket, green knee leagnth pants, big brown belt and boots, white eyes, and a lime green sword.

[How The Girls Look] Taylor had blue hair with light pink butter-fly clips in it, white skin, rose pink fairy wings, rose pink mouth-mask (A/N - Thats what I'm calling it now) rose pink band on her head, light pink kimono with rose pink details, light pink sandals, white eyes, and a dark pink sword.

Nya had LONG white hair, white skin, dark red angel wings, cherry red mouth-mask, cherry red band on her head, cherry red kimono with dark red details, dark red sandals, white eyes, and a dark red sword.

Ashley had her hair held up with some dark yellow chop-sticks, metalic skin (just like Zane), yellow metal robotic-wings, light yellow mouth-mask, light yellow band on her head, light yellow kimono with dark yellow details, dark yellow sandals, black eyes, and a dark yellow sword.

Nikki's hair was black and in purple skull hair-clips holding in two pig-tails, white skin, grey demon-like-wings, dark purple mouth mask, purple band on her head, dark purple knit-t-shirt, black elbow leagnth jacket with lght purple sash around it, black jeans, grey hiking boots, light purple dog-collor with a rusty grey bell, gold eyes, and a light purple sword.

Natalie had mid-back leagnth lime green (punk rocker) hair, white skin, big orange butter-fly-wings, orange mouth mask, orange head-band, orange kimono with NEON orange details, orange sandals, white eyes, and an orange sword.

Raven looked the same except for the white skin and her clothes...They were a dark grey kimono with light grey details, dark grey boots, a light grey sword, and the spell book in a pocket on her kimono.

Just read the next chapter and review...maybe I'll feel better, sense my dream-boy just rejected me. D;;;;;;;


	5. Chapter 5

Kk, here's my next chapter, I'm still sad about Trey, to where I've gone a bit more emo, and my hypnophobia isn't helping any, also I've just been stuffing myself with yogurt...I'm a wreck. :'(

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Uhhh, guys. Why the hell do we look like THIS?!," Raven yelled. "I mean, come on, me and dresses don't get along." She finished. "WE ARE STUCK INSIDE MY SCREWED UP HEAD RIGHT NOW, AND ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT IS THAT YOU'RE WEARING A FREAKING DRESS RAVEN?! HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT ABOUT, WHERE WE MIGHT BE IN MY FREAKING MIND, OR WHY WE HAVE WINGS, OR WHY LLOYD LOOKS LIKE A GAY-WAD, AND WHY DO ZANE AND ASHLEY HAVE METAL SKIN?!" Nikki yelled back. "Don't worry Nik, big sis. has got this all under control...except for 'Gay-Lloyd' here." Raven said. "HEY!" Lloyd yelled. "Whatever, you know you always screw everything up when you SAY you can fix something, but you CAN'T! C. A. N. T. YOU CAN'T!" Nikki yelled at Raven, then looked around, just to see what was around her. It was like one big room. One side had what looked like a calm old farm-house, there was a little pond near it, which had a water-fall near it, and then, there was a small apple tree near the pond with a tire swing attached to it. Nikki looked awe-struck, so she went up to the house. The others shrugged and just kind of followed her half way, when she made it to the door of the house. Nikki, still awe-struck, got nearer to the door, when all of a sudden it swung open as if in slow motion. Out came the door, was a little five year old girl, crying because of another six year girl, who had been pulling her hair. That's when an eight year old boy came out and seperated them, and hugged the five year old. Nikki finally got it, She was the five year old, Raven was the six year old, and their brother Logan was the eight year old...It all made sense now, this was a memory of her past. Nikki reached down to touch her past self, but then as she did, her past self dissapeared. She tried again with past Raven and Logan, but the same thing happened. Nikki sat in the old tire swing, silently crying, while singing a small lullibuy to herself.

Hush...Don't you worry.

It will all go away soon.

All bad things...Can turn to good.

Just. Keep...Believing.

Just. Keep...Fighting.

Just. Keep on...Loving.

Keep...On...Loving.

'Cause all your dreams. Can. Come. True.

After Nikki finished her song, all the others started to turn around, untill a figure appeared infront of Nikki, saying slyly, "Aww, what a cute song...Shame that not everyone's dreams actually do come true." The man then picked Nikki up by the neck, froze her friends (and sister) in mid-air, before her or her friends could react, then said coldly and sarcasticly, "Aw, come now babe, you dont reconize me...Oh wait, I'm still wearing this silly mask." The man removed his maroon mask, to reveal himself. 'He' was Johnny! (A/N - Didn't see that one comeing, did you? :D Well maybe you did.) Johnny had long messy black hair, a black t-shirt, long torn up brown coat, light grey gloves, black pants with a brown and grey belt, brown boots, black demon-like-wings, piercing blood-red eyes, and a (rusty) white chain which had a small open circle at the end of it. "J-johnny...? H-how did you...?" was all Nikki could manage to say. He then told her, "Nothing you need to worry about my dear, now, where were we? Wait, but first, I don't want my little bird to fly away from me this time so...Time to clip it's wings." He then smiled wickedly. With Nikki's friends still frozen and unable to do anything at the time, Johnny had been stabbing at parts of Nikki's wings, making her unable to fly. When he had finished, he then snapped the open circle of his chain to her dog-collor-neckalace, and dragged away an unconcience Nikki, back with him. (TIME SKIP...ONE HOUR LATER) Nikki woke up to cold water being splashed in her face, then started coughing. "Just checking to see if you're still alive...'Demon Ninja'." Johnny sneered. "Shut up! You bastard!" Was all Nikki yelled back. Johnny then turned back around to face her. "W-wha? What did you call me?"

"..."

"SAY IT!"

"You're a bastard!"

"You know, if I were you, I would be treating me with MUCH more respect."

"Ha! In you dreams. For all I care, you can suck it."

"Mmmm. Shut up!"

"And if I don't?"

"How about I show you."

Johnny had then unchained Nikki's arms and legs, then grabbed the chain attached to her neck, and then started to drag her along again. "Ooo, so evil, you're dragging me like a little puppy, you're a monster." Nikki said sarcasticly. "You want a monster, I'll show you a monster." He said. At that, he then tied Nikki to a boulder, and then started to run a knife down her arms or legs, really slowly. No matter how much she screamed, it seemed like no one could here her. Eventually she had fainted of too much blood loss. When she woke up, she found her self with blood in her hair line, arms, legs, everywhere! Her shirt was torn, along with her jeans, the chain connected to her collor, was now a deep red, instead of white. It was now stained with blood. Her blood. Eventually, she got lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even see Johnny's fist coming right at her. She fell backwards from the impact, and tried to fight, but the chains held her back. Her beating lasted for a while, untill Johnny got bored and left her there to eventually die of hunger/thirst, if nothing else. Lucky for Nikki, her friends had came to save her, just in time. They unchained her from the stone wall, and as soon as she was free, she ran and hugged Cole, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, crying, while saying, "C-cole, i-is it really you? I-i wan't t-to go home now." With that Raven said the spell and zapped them all back in the apartment, and back to normal. But, where was Lloyd and Natalie?

Kk, I did the next chapter. :) Awww man, I vacationed WAY to hard, I have a BAD sun burn [I fell asleep on the boat...It happens], bleeding knuckles [Tubing too hard], but a bunch of good memories, like...My friends and I all played 'Truth or Dare' three nights, my crush, Trey, was dared to kiss me each 'ToD game. 3 Also, sense Trey NEVER turns down a dare, I maybe, kind of, sord of, dared him to hold my hand while walking me to class next time we see each other there. :3 Oh well, I don't know if he likes the idea or not, but I do...Either way, it's my win (;


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE Sherlock Homes! He's awesome, man! I just saw the new movie on him. Also, I want a boyfriend...Friends making fun of me for not having one. Also, I did infact think of that luliby from the last chapter, ON MY OWN...MYSELF, so if you want to use it, ask. Ok, so anyway, here the next chapter.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Everyone was back at the apartment, except for Lloyd and Natalie, so that was the point when Kai said, "Hey guys...Where's Lloyd and Natalie?" Nobody could answer until they all heard, what sounded like Lloyd, saying, "Oof...Over here guys...Oww" They all looked over to where his voice came from, to see him on his back on the couch with Natalie toppled on top of him. "I think we could count THIS, as...'Crash-Landing'...? Heh heh." Natalie said, regaining herself. "It's...fine, guys, just...Lloyd, get off my sister." Cole said, sounding a little annoyed. "Uhh, yeah, sure thing Cole...heh heh." Lloyd said, getting up, along with Natalie who was MADLY blushing. After that whole incedent, Nikki finally broke the scilence, by saying, "Hey Raven! What the hell was that all about?! Going inside my damn nightmeres!" Before Raven could answer, there was a hard knock at the door. "We're not out yet, guys." Raven said. That's when the door flew open, and then Scales, Fangdom, Scalidor, (A/N - I forgot the Venamari dude's name, so lets not use him.) and Lord Garmadon (with his mega-weapon in his hand.)

"Umm, guys, I thought Garmadon had turned good." Jay said, nervously. "So did I." Kai replied. "Dad?" Lloyd said. "Remember guys, this is just another one of my nighmeres. Taylor and Kai, you two take Scales. Nya and Jay, take down Fangdom. Zane and Ashley, you guys go for Scalidor. Cole and I will go after Garmadon. Just fight with everything you got!" Nikki yelled out. "What about me and Lloyd?" Natalie asked. "You guys stay back. Stay safe." Cole ordered them. "But-" They tried to say, but Cole cut them off saying, "Stay. Back!" And that's what they did, they hid behind the couch, for cover. Everyone else had been fighting their enemies untill Scales and the other generals had tied up all the ninja (except for Lloyd and Natalie) besides Nikki, who Garmadon had captured himself, with one of his four arms and holding her by her hair, to face him. She kept struggling, even though it was no use. "Aww, come now my dear, you shoudn't fight your own father." Garmadon told her, coldly. "Shut up! You might always be my father by blood, but not in my mind!" With that, Nikki was able to kick Garmadon backwards, and let out her powers to summondemons from the underworld to bring him down. Right as he was halfway, he said something to her. "You really do try so hard to denie me as your father...Just look at you. Your just as evil as me and you know it...Just wait, wait untill you hurt one your friends. Then you'll see." And with that he let out an evil laugh. "Screw the hell off, dad!" Nikki said, but not before flipping him off. "He just smirked at her, coldly. He then vanished. After the fight, all the bad guys just Vanished too. "Wait! Why did my dad say he was YOUR dad? I thought you said your dad went to prison and died." Lloyd said, oviously confused. "Lloyd, if you really want to know, than I'll tell you...I am your full-blooded sister, yes Garmadon is also my dad, but the story I told you IS real, it's just that that family adopted me, Raven and Logan. I figured out though, that you're my REAL brother, Lloyd." Nikki said. "Do you know what this means?!" Lloyd yelled. Nikki thought he was mad. "I have a big sister!" He then ran up to Nikki, and hugged her. Guess Nikki was wrong about his new found feelings. "Well, uh, tomorrow's Friday, and I'll be leaving then, so I guess I better start packing." Nikki said, breaking the awkward tension, and headed for her room.

Nikki's P.O.V.

Thank God, we're out of my nightmares! I headed for my room, so I could pack some things, when I leave for war tommorow. Taylor's good with fashion, so she said she would pack for me, but I just want to double check. Of course. Taylor packed a bunch of TINY clothes that show off WAY too much. Ok, take those out, replace them with jeans or whatever. I was still packing untill I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." I called out, then to see Cole walk in. "What's up?" I asked him. "Just seeing if you needed any help or anything." He replied. "Well, if you don't mind, would you hand me that book?" I asked him, pointing to a book on the other side of the room. "Sure thing." He said, as he went to grab it. "What's in it?" He asked, flipping through it. "It's just my photo album, Cole." I told him. "Oh...Whoa, check out this kid...wait, was that you?" He asked, flipping to a page, that showed a young girl, who wore her short spikey blond hair down and covering half her eyes, thick rimmed black glasses, a black t-shirt with red details, black jeaned skirt with red and black striped tights, red and black striped gloves, black boots, black make-up, and sense she had a t-shirt, you could see her bare arms which had cuts all up and down them. She was emo. "Oh yeah, I remember that...And yea, it was me, Jack took the picture." I said, I then took my jacket off to show him my bare arms. "Remember how emo I was, that it left the scars to this day?" I swear I saw him mentally scream. "You...That was...You cut that much?!" Was all he could manage to say. I simply nodded. "Well, uh, here you go." He said, closing the book, and handing it to me. "I just cant believe you're leaving." He said, then snuck up behind me. Sense Cole was taller than me, he took it as an advantage to wrap his arms around my waist, and rest his head near my neck, and started rocking back and forth. I never tell him this, but I love it when he does that. "Niether can I, but, I'm going to avenge Logan. Adopted or not, he sure loved me like a real brother would, and I plan to repay the favor." I said. "I understand that, I really do, but it's just that, you're my girl friend, Nikki. And I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my angel" Cole replied. "Don't worry babe, I'll be fine. I mean, hell, I'm a ninja!" I said joyfully. "Hmm, a bad-ass ninja, if you ask me." He said. "But still my little angel...With a shot-gun." He contenued in a singing voice. He then started humming 'Angel With A Shotgun' as he still rocked us back and forth. I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now.

Ok, there you have it, people! 6 chapters done. I relize that they are probabbly all jumbled up in BIG paragraphs, but that's because my lap-top is being stupid! It looks okay on the desktop, but when I post, it's all jumbled up together. Hmph! Screw technology! :3


End file.
